Triple Threat
by chattingchick1
Summary: Three new enemies have appeared on Earth. Videl is still on her quest to find out who Saiyaman is. That means trouble for Gohan. Can he fight off the three enemies without revealing himself as Saiyaman? [GohanVidel]
1. A New Threat

Here's another one of my DBZ fics. It was originally going to be called "Videl to the Rescue" but after I wrote it, I felt it wasn't the appropriate title. This is better written and detailed than my "A Hidden Love" ones. A few things you should know. One, Goku is dead and second, this takes place during the Saiyaman Saga. I know, I know. Goku is the main hero of DBZ, but this is my story and I will write it the way I want it! This idea may be overused, but I felt like trying this type of story. Hope you like it! BTW, it is a Gohan/Videl fic. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z!

* * *

**"Triple Threat"  
Chapter 1: "A New Threat"**

Gohan woke up to the morning sun. He quickly ate the breakfast his mother prepared for him and took off.

Since he gave Nimbus to his little brother, Goten, Gohan pushed the red button on his watch Bulma designed for him and changed into the Great Saiyaman.

Gohan, as Saiyaman, looked back as he flew. He could see his mother, Chichi, and Goten waving back at him through the cloud.

Gohan then straightened himself out and shot toward the roof of Orange Star High School.

He pushed the button to change out of his Saiyaman costume. He had gotten to school before he was late!

-**in class**-

"Class, turn to page 75 in your English books."

The class groaned but did as they were told.

"Someone said they saw Saiyaman flying over the city this morning." Erasa giggled.

_Glad I was in my Saiyaman outfit._ Gohan thought.

Sharpner said, "Big deal. Saiyaman is weak. Videl is the real hero, right?" He smiled at the tomboy.

Videl didn't hear him. She was too deep in thought. _Saiyaman, huh? He's become quite the hero these days. The media even claims he's my sidekick! I'll figure out who you are, Saiyaman!_

Then her communicator went off and the police chief's voice filled the classrom, "Videl, the bank is being robbed! The police can't handle it!"

"Right." Videl said and left the classroom without notifying the teacher. The teachers were used to Videl leaving for her calls.

Gohan ran behind her, leaving the class wondering why he was leaving. Gohan was going to say something to the teacher, but she just said, "I know, Gohan. You may be excused." He had the teacher convinced he had an overactive bladder problem.

Once outside, Gohan transformed into the Great Saiyaman and flew toward the bank.

-**at the bank**-

Videl was giving the robbers a hard time, but when the leader showed up, her luck turned around.

Videl barely dogded his punch and jumped up. She tried her own punch but her hand throbbed. The leader charged at the girl but was held back and taken to the skies.

"Saiyaman!" Videl cried.

Saiyaman just let go of the leader and let him drop to the ground. A small crater formed in the sidewalk.

"Miss Videl, let me handle them. You can go back to class."

"What?" _How does he know that?_

One of the robbers knocked Videl to the cement before she had time to react.

"You'll pay for that!" Saiyaman said as he swooped down and grabbed him. Saiyaman then threw onto the sidewalk beside the leader.

"Let's go! Hurry!" a leftover robber said as the car sped off.

Saiyaman flew down to Videl, "Miss Videl, are you OK?"

"I'm fine." Videl said with a dissatisfied frown. _That Saiyaman... He's always getting in my way!_

-**the next day**-

The next day, Erasa was talking to Videl, "Hey, Videl, did you see Gohan when you left for those bank robbers yesterday?"

"No..." Videl looked suspiciously at Gohan, "...why?"

"He left class right after you did, but I don't know why. But the teacher did."

"Oh, really?" Videl said, still looking at Gohan.

Gohan quickly said, "Videl, what do I look like? I couldn't possibly be Saiyaman!"

Videl wasn't convinced.

-**somewhere far away**-

Far from the city, far from civilization, there were uninvited guests. Three to be exact. One was an android, one was an tyrant, and the other... the other was a saiyan.

* * *

OK, I know this is a bad, short chapter. I know you guys know what happens on a normal day at Orange Star High School, but all this is is the introduction to the main plot. And if you think hard, you could probably figure out who the three are right now. I will be dropping off more hints as the story goes on. Review! 


	2. Operation: Videl

I can't believe I got 3 reviews that quick! I never would have expected that! And so, for your reward, here's the next chapter...

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!

* * *

**"Triple Threat"  
Chapter 2: "Operation: Videl"**

Saiyaman kicked the criminal to the ground, then shot an energy blast. The robber then took off from the crime scene.

Videl ducked the punches. Another guy threw her into the cement from behind, but she got up, unharmed.

Saiyaman dogded the man's kicks and puched him in the stomach. He fell, unconscious.

The man tried to trip Videl, but she saw it and jumped over it. She kicked him in the cheek and the man was slammed into the cement. She smiled, "Never underestimate me."

And suddenly, she was knocked out.

"Videl!" Saiyaman yelled.

The man who attacked her walked out.

"Who are you?" Saiyaman demanded.

The man was bigger than Videl. He had a cloak over his body. Saiyaman sensed his power level, "Your power level...!"

"Yes, my dear boy. Saiyans do tend to have high power levels."

"Saiyans!"

"Of course. I can sense your saiyan powers under that cover."

Then two more men walked out, dressed in the same clothing.

One said, "Come on, Black Rain. We'll unmask him later."

"Alright, Green Ivy." Black Rain said and the three left.

Saiyaman grabbed Videl in his arm and headed to the hospital.

While they were airborne, Videl slowly opened her eyes, "W-What? Saiyaman?"

Saiyaman smiled, "That's me. One of the men knocked you out. You're in pretty bad shape. The hospital will take care of you, though."

"The hospital?"

"Yeah"

They had arrived. Saiyaman landed and quickly admitted Videl in. The doctors and nurses all knew Videl so they rushed her into a spare room. She was looking bad. There was blood on her shirt, face and hair.

Saiyaman sat down beside the bed to think. _Who were those three? Green Ivy and Black Rain sound like codenames. I couldn't see their bodies. But, more importantly, who was Black Rain? He's a saiyan, I know. Are the other two saiyans as well?_

"Saiyaman." Videl said.

"Huh? Oh, what's wrong, Videl?" Videl sat up, "A saiyan. That guy said you were one. Can you tell me... what a saiyan is?"

Videl's words shocked him. _I thought she was out!_ "A saiyan? It's... nothing really. But I thought you were knocked out."

Videl laughed lightly, "I was awake enough to hear that."

"Oh, well, Miss Videl, I've got to go. I'll check on you later."

And Saiyaman was gone.

-**later that day**-

"Saiyaman brought you in?" Erasa asked Videl. Erasa and Sharpner had decided to visit her.

Videl nodded, "Yes, and I'm one more step closer to finding who he is. The guy who hit me, Black Rain, said that he and Saiyaman were saiyans, whatever that means."

"A saiyan?" Sharpner asked, "A saiyan is probably just another way of saying weakling."

"But, Sharpner, Saiyaman is strong."

"Erasa, I don't know why you like Saiyaman. He's a coward if you ask me."

"So," Videl interrupted their conversation, "What's been happening in school?"

"Gohan hasn't been in school since you were in here."

"I'm here now."

All three looked at the doorway. It was Gohan.

"Gohan."

"Hey, Videl. As soon as I heard what happened, I came."

"Erasa and Sharpner said you haven't been in school."

"Oh, did they? Well, I... uh... haven't been feeling well."

"...Right."

Erasa said, "Me and Sharpner will you two alone... Right, Sharpner?" and tugged at his arm until he left. Erasa stuck her head in one last time and winked. Gohan and Videl blushed.

"So, Videl, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. The doctors say I should be out of here tomorrow. They just need to get a few more blood samples."

Then there was an awkward silence. Gohan was going to leave, but Videl stopped him, "Gohan, wait."

"Yes?"

"Gohan, I just want to say that you've been a good friend."

"That means alot. Thanks."

"And I was just wondering... uh... can I visit your house sometime?"

"I can ask my mom but I have no objections."

"Great, then it's settled." Videl said. She smiled because she would be getting out the next day... and seeing Gohan.

* * *

If I get as many reviews as last time I may post the next chapter tomorrow! Review! 


	3. Lunch with the Family

Love the reviews! Keep them coming! 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

* * *

**"Triple Threat"  
Chapter 3: "Lunch with the Family"**

You could hear Chichi saying to Gohan, "Get ready, Gohan! You, too, Goten!"

"Mom, it's just Videl. She wants to meet my family. Oh, and don't mention anything about-"

The sound of Videl's jetcoptor interrupted him. Videl stepped out and the first thing she said was, "Wow, Gohan. I didn't expect your house to be in the middle of nowhere."

Chichi said, "So, this is your future wife!"

"Mom! She's not my girlfriend!"

"Of course, dear. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. Some friends are coming over."

"You mean-"

"It's just Bulma, Krillin, and Yamcha."

Gohan groaned. The thought of Krillin coming with Videl in the middle was not good.

When they went inside, Gohan did it as fast as he could. He flipped the photographs of the Cell games, him and Goten as Super Saiyans and other photos of that sort, face down. He had to do that in a manner so Videl wouldn't be suspicious.

Krillin came up behind him, "So, Gohan, you finally got yourself a girlfriend?"

"She is not my girlfriend!"

-**a few minutes later**-

"Mom, you didn't have to..." Gohan said, looking at the table full of food.

"Of course I did, Gohan. I've got to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

"You getting a girlfriend! What else?"

Gohan sighed. It was useless.

Videl stared at Gohan and Goten eat their own turkeys whole and spit the bones out.

Chichi was angry, "Boys! You don't need to eat like you normally do! We have a guest!"

Gohan looked at the stunned Videl and blushed, "Oh, I forgot she was here..." He laughed nervously.

"Saiyans and their appetites..." Chichi commented.

"Mom!"

Videl almost choked on her corn before swallowing it. _Saiyan! There's that word again! What's up with you, Gohan?_

Gohan pushed his mother into the next room, "Mom, I haven't told Videl anything. And remember when I met that Saiyan at the bank robbery? Videl heard him call Saiyaman a saiyan! Can you please not say anything?"

"Oh, Gohan, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'll not mention it again. And I'll spread the word."

"Thanks, mom."

They both walked back into the room with the others.

Videl was looking - or rather glaring- at Gohan, "Gohan, why didn't you tell me you were Saiyaman's cousin?"

_Cousin!_ Gohan thought.

From across the table, Bulma winked and nodded.

"Uh, yeah. I'm his cousin!" Gohan laughed nervously.

-**a few hours later**-

Lunch was over. The table was cleaned. Videl was walking towards the photos that Gohan had flipped over earlier. _Wonder why they're flipped over..._ She was flipping the frame upwards when Yamcha stopped her, "So, Videl, are you single?"

"Huh?" Videl asked, "Single?" The first person she thought of was Gohan. _Gohan... Are we considered together?_ Then she thought of how he hadn't told he he was related to Saiyaman. _No... If he cared for me like that, he would have told_ _me_. "No, Yamcha. I'm free."

"Great, so how about tonight?

Videl nodded, "Sure. Pick me up at seven."

Yamcha blushed and smiled. He exited the room. _Oh, man. I didn't even think about Gohan! But she agreed and said she was single, so it's fine..._

Yamcha felt pretty good about himself. He got a date with a good-looking girl. He just hoped Gohan wouldn't be too mad.

-**later that day**-

"Gohan, do you know how to fly like Saiyaman?" Videl asked him.

He nodded, "My... cousin taught me years ago."

"Great, can you teach me?"

"It's kind of complicated."

"So? I'm the daughter of the world champion. I'll do fine."

Gohan sighed and finally gave in. "Alright. You win. First, you..."

-**an hour and an half later**-

And in no time, an hour and a half later went by. Videl had learned to fly.

"Good, Videl. Now all you need to do is practice so you can fly faster."

Videl nodded appreciatively. "Thanks, Gohan! See you at school on Monday!"

-**in the sky**-

Videl was in her jetcoptor, flying home to prepare herself for her date, "I can atleast impress Yamcha with my flying ability. I'll go home and practice."

-**at Gohan's house**-

And back at Gohan's house, it was quiet. The crickets were chirping, the wind was blowing. It was quiet all around except for when Gohan shouted, "You're going out on a date with Videl... _tonight_?"

* * *

Yes, I know that I said this fic will be a Gohan/Videl one, but I have to put in this one date with Yamcha. It ties in with how the plot happens. But, you have to remember, Videl does not like Yamcha. Thank you! Review!

Saiyan God: Sorry! I didn't intend for it to sound like that. I intended it to sound as if I wasn't going to post the next chapter tomorrow, not at all! Thanks for reviwing!


	4. Capture the Moment

Just a little note, Videl may seem a little out of character in this one chapter. 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

**"Triple Threat"  
Chapter 4: "Capture the Moment"**

* * *

Videl stood in front of the mirror examining dress. It was dark purple and she wore light purple high heels to match.

" 'You're lucky, Yamcha. I was saving this dress for Gohan, but it seems that he's not the one.' There. That line should get him talking. Let's go!" She walked out the door where Yamcha was waiting for her.

Like a gentleman, he held the door open for her. "There you go, my lady."

"Thank you."

And so, they sped off.

-in the sky-

Gohan was flying over Orange Star City, as Saiyaman, of course. He needed time to think, "How could he?" He asked to himself. How could he ask her out? I expected him to tease me like Krillin did! But this... this is unacceptable!"

Just then, he saw Yamcha and Videl drive up to one of the restaraunts.

Curious as to what they were going to do, he followed. He followed in a way so that no one would see or sense him.

(I won't do the scene changes since you already know Saiyaman is just outside listening to their conversation)

Yamcha pulled a chair out for Videl. "Videl, you look nice tonight." He said, not sure how to start a decent conversation off with her.

People walking by looking at the extraordinary person they knew as Saiyaman like he had lost his mind.

But all he lost was his chance to be with the one he truly cared for.

Videl's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Yamcha, I'm just curious. Why did you ask me out?"

Yamcha blushed, "Uh... Yeah... Good question..." _I really like her, but if Gohan finds out, I'm dead!_

Then the waiter arrived with their food. He layed a plate with a steaming piece of steak and yellow corn in front of Videl. Yamcha ordered the same.

Realizing he was attracting attention, he tried to ignore them. Saiyaman looked at what they ordered. _What? What kind of restaraunt is this?_ He looked at the sign. _"The King's Pyramid"! That's the most expensive restaraunt there is! How could Yamcha afford it?_

"So, do you like any boy at your school?" Yamcha asked.

Videl gasped, instantly thinking of Gohan. "...No. There's no one at my school." She said quieter, "No one except Gohan." but Yamcha heard her.

He frowned, "So you... uh... like Gohan?"

When Videl blushed, he said, "I heard you say that. I can tell him for you."

"No, that's OK, Yamcha. I'll tell him... eventually."

Outside, Saiyaman didn't hear the beginning of the conversation, "She'll tell who what? I'll ask him when he leaves."

"Yamcha, can I ask you something? What's a saiyan?"

Saiyaman jerked his head up at "saiyan."

Videl continued, "One man called Saiyaman a saiyan during a bank robbery. Tell me, Yamcha."

"Videl, I can't say."

"Why not? To protect Gohan!"

"Uh... Yeah." Yamcha said, nervously.

Outside, Saiyaman breathed a sigh of relief. _Atleast he didn't say anything._

Videl sighed, "All right. I give up. You don't have to tell me. Let's just eat our food."

-high up in the sky-

Above the sky, 3 people were flying overhead, watching "the Great Saiyaman." It was Black Rain, Green Ivy, and the other one one was called White Silver.

"So, Black Rain," Green Ivy said, "How do you plan on doing it?"

"Don't you trust me?" Black Rain responded. "I am the most powerful Saiyan alive. I would know how to exterminate a fellow Saiyan."

"True." White Silver commented with a bitter tone in his voice, "But the part about you being the most powerful is not. Kakkarot is the most powerful saiyan alive, as much as I hate to admit it."

"But, White Silver, remember it was you who-"

Black Rain interrupted Green Ivy's sentence with his own, "Let's go."

And so they flew down from behind and landed beside Saiyaman quietly. The three were hiding their energy so Saiyaman wouldn't notice them. When he did notice, it was too late.

He struggled the best he could, but when the sharp needle pierced his skin, he felt his energy vanish.

Yamcha sensed something was wrong, but didn't think anything of it. Videl just kept talking, not noticing anything different.

Neither of them saw the 3 men drag Saiyaman into the sewer.

* * *

Next chapter, Videl goes off to look for Gohan...er, I mean, Saiyaman. And you get to hear Chichi scream... Review! 


	5. Call to Action

**"Triple Threat"  
Chapter 5: "Call to Action"**

Videl was going to bite into her steak when the police chief interrupted, "Videl! Major emergency!"

"What's wrong, chief?" Videl asked him in a worried tone.

"About 10 minutes ago, Saiyaman was reported missing! We have no idea where he is!"

"Saiyaman, huh?" Videl asked as she cut the chief's communication and turned to Yamcha, "Sorry, Yamcha. Got to go!"

Videl ran out in hurry, her purple dress blowing behind her.

Yamcha was left alone in the restaurant. He raised his hand and yelled, "Check, please!"

-**at Videl**-

While Videl was running, she was thinking about Saiyaman. _Saiyaman's strong. If he couldn't beat the kidnappers up, then they must be extremely tough. I probably don't stand a chance against them, but I have to try..._

-**at Gohan's house**-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN - GOHAN'S BEEN KIDNAPPED?"

That was Chichi. "My poor baby..."

After Yamcha got his hearing back, he said, "Yeah. I was surprised, too, when the police chief called Videl and told her Saiyaman was missing. But what we have to worry about is the kidnappers. If they're strong enough to take down Gohan, who knows how strong they are."

Between tears, Chichi managed to say, "That's true. And Goku isn't even here to help..."

"Then maybe we could convince Vegeta..." Yamcha looked hopeful.

Then Chichi was back to normal. She had an angry face on, "I'm curious... Why exactly were you on a date with Gohan's future wife anyway!"

Yamcha laughed nervously. He knew he was in trouble.

-**at Videl**-

Five hours had passed. Videl's feet were muddy since she threw her heels to the side. She could run much faster without highered shoes. Her dress drug the ground and the ends were wet with sewer water.

Yes, she had went into the sewer. She had searched the whole city.

Everywhere except the sewer.

Why didn't she change the dress? Because she didn't think about it. All she thought about was Saiyaman. She didn't know why. Maybe there were still some secrets he kept to himself. Speaking of secrets, there was still Gohan left to figure out. There was something about those pictures in his home. Something he didn't want her knowing. Yeah, sure he was kind of geeky yet cute, but why did he live in the middle of nowhere? There was definitely something he was hiding and she was going to figure it out! Just the same as she was going to unmask Saiyaman.

-**at Capsule Corp**-

"Vegeta, why not?" Bulma asked in an agitated tone. Chichi and Yamcha had told Bulma of the kidnapping and their idea. Vegeta wasn't happy about it.

"Because Gohan can take care of himself. Saiyans need to learn to defend themselves."

"But the person who has him is a saiyan! If a saiyan is strong enough to take down Gohan, who knows how tough they are. Goku isn't here, so you're the only other choice!"

"Kakkarot! How dare you compare me to him!"

Bulma backed away. _Aha! That gives me an idea!_ "Vegeta..."

He looked up but didn't say anything.

Bulma continued, "Vegeta, I bet those saiyans can give you give you a good workout. Goku's probably training now, also, and you wouldn't want to fall behind, now would you?"

Vegeta looked at Bulma and simply said, "Fine. I'll go." before taking off.

Bulma smiled, "I knew that would work."

-**in the sky**-

A few minutes later, Vegeta was flying over Orange Star City, trying to sense Gohan or the kidnappers. Vegeta growled in frustration, "They've somehow hidden their energy. And Gohan's power level is gone. How can I get a good challenge if I can't even find them?"

-**in the sewer**-

Videl was slowing down. She was getting hot in the thick, humid air combined with the bad stench of the sewage water.

But Videl was determined to find Saiyaman and beat the kidnappers senseless. Her hair was beginning to stick to her neck and face and she was getting tired with each step she took.

-**30 minutes later**-

Another 30 minutes brought her to three different paths, each with their own trail of sewer water. She followed her instincts and chose the path to the left.

As soon as she saw the light coming from the end, she ran for it with renewed strength and hoped in her heart that it was the right path.

* * *

A pretty boring chapter. No fighting or such. Don't worry! Videl will go up against Black Rain next time and she(along with the three enemies) will see who's under Saiyaman's mask! Review! 


	6. Rescue Mission

**"Triple Threat"  
Chapter 6: "Rescue Mission"**

As soon as she ran toward the tunnel's light, she saw it was filled with dust and... a small piece of red cloth.

"Red cloth? Isn't that...?" Flashes of Saiyaman's cape came back from her memory. "...It's Saiyaman's! Don't worry, Saiyaman! I'm coming!"

She ran to the entrance even faster.

She hurried to a stop when she heard voices.

"Should we kill him, now, Black Rain?"

"No, White Silver. We should wait."

"Why are you stopping us?" The third one of the group asked.

Agitated, Black Rain said, "I would like to see how strong he is. If he's a full blooded saiyan, I want to know who he is. The only surviving saiyans were me, Kakkarot, Vegeta and Nappa. I know Kakkarot and Nappa are dead, but I don't know about Vegeta."

"Vegeta..." White Silver said with disgust. "The Prince of all Saiyans. He was a loyal servant until he betr-"

Black Rain interrupted, "I sense someone."

"It's that saiyan, Black Rain."

"No, it's someone else. A human." Black Rain said as he shot an energy blast at the corner.

A big portion of the wall was broken off and the murky water splashed Videl.

"Ah, just as I suspected. A weak human."

Videl gasped as the shockingly cold water touched her skin. "Who are you all?"

Then she spotted Saiyaman. She raced over to him and shook him, trying to wake him up. He was chained to the sewer wall, his pale lower face dripping with sweat.

"Saiyaman, wake up! These freaks need to be beat up!" Videl got worried.

"Freaks?" Black Rain yelled.

"Uh-oh..." Videl breathed.

" 'Uh-oh' is right, human. You're going to pay for eavesdropping on our conversation."

"Ah!" Videl ducked his punch and tried her own. She hit a steel wall, or at least what seemed like one.

"Nice try, girl, but not good enough!" He then shot an energy blast.

Videl didn't know what he just shot at her, so she dogded it - barely. It caught on her dress and burned the edge a little. But she didn't care. She had to save Saiyaman somehow, or at least wake him up.

Videl then dogded another energy blast. She was getting the hang of these things.

"She's tiring, Black Rain. Can I at least have a go?"

"No, Green Ivy. That girl has a lot of energy left."

Videl got up with a few scratches on her, "I'm not giving up, creeps." Her breathing was heavy.

Green Ivy said thoughtfully, "That girl... She reminds me of that fool, Hercule. He was weak, so this girl should be just as easy. Stop playing around, Black Rain."

"He might be toying with me, but I'm not!" Videl said with force as she punched Black Rain.

He didn't budge.

And there wasn't even a scratch.

"What? His face is like steel!"

"Funny you should mention steel, because I'm going to bend you like steel!" Black Rain yelled as he charged at her.

Videl jumped over her and tried to kick him.

It just crushed her toes.

Black Rain grabbed her leg and slammed her to the wall.

Videl slowly got up. Her body was soaked and she had bruises on her face. _I have no chance at winning... If only Saiyaman would wake up!_

But he was still out cold.

-**at Capsule Corp**-

"What do you mean, you didn't find them?" Chichi screamed at Vegeta. She had joined Bulma at Capsule Corp. "Vegeta, if your little arrogant 'too good for us' self doesn't go and find my baby, I'll-"

"Calm down, Chichi. He'll find him." Bulma interrupted her friend from doing anything she would regret.

Vegeta simply said, "They hid their power levels so I couldn't sense them."

-**in the sewer**-

Black Rain held the needle sharp container that sucked Saiyaman's energy earlier. "We should give the saiyan back his energy. At least he'll be a challenge."

He stuck the needle in Saiyaman's arm and in seconds, he had his energy back.

Videl looked on in wonder as Saiyaman returned to normal. She was saved!

Saiyaman easily broke the chains that held him down and the walls crumbled. The only one surprised was Videl.

But then one of the chains caught on his helmet. The orange helmet slid off, revealing his identity.

And when Videl shouted out, "Gohan?" in surprise, Green Ivy, White Silver and Black Rain looked at the half saiyan with a very frightened look on face. And it wasn't because they didn't know him.

* * *

Now Videl knows who Saiyaman is! But who are the three enemies? Find out in the next chapter!(Although, if you think about it, you should be able to figure out who Black Rain and White Silver are through the dialogue by now.) 


	7. Safety Measures

There's only one person who got their identities completely correct, and that was Saiyan God. The ones who got one or two right are: 

Eva-Freak015  
TimeShifter  
Eternal Light/Fire Dragon

**"Triple Threat"  
Chapter 7: "Safety Measures"**

Videl was too stunned to speak. The other three all said, "You!" at the same time.

Black Rain was the first to attack. Gohan stopped him dead in his tracks as he threw several energy blasts at him.

While Black Rain was down, Gohan flew over to Videl, "Videl, you need to get out of here! It's dangerous!"

"But... no, Gohan! I won't leave! You could die... and I don't know what I'd do if you left... if you went away..."

"Aw, how sweet. His little girlfriend wants to die with him. Fine with me!" Black Rain shot an energy blast at them.

Gohan didn't have enough time to form his own blast to deflect it.

And so, he took the hit.

Videl watched in horror as the attack hit him.

"Videl... get out of here... before it gets worse..."

"No, Gohan, I can't! I can't lea-"

"Here!" Gohan yelled as he laid a senzu bean in her hand and pushed her forward. "Don't worry about me! Get out of here and tell the others where I am! And eat the senzu bean! And Videl... if anything happens to me... I want you to know that you've been a good friend to me..."

"Enough!" Black Rain shouted. "You two need to separate. I have a score to settle with your dear Gohan."

"So do I."

"Me, also."

"Go, Videl! Run! Don't worry about me! Tell the others!"

And with that, she ran toward the light. She put the senzu bean in her dress pocket and ran to tell somebody - anybody - that he knew. The only people she knew he hung out with were Yamcha, Bulma, Krillin, his mother, and his brother, Goten.

So she headed for his house.

On her way, she bumped into someone.

"Yamcha!" She cried in surprise.

"Hey, Videl. Why are you so wet with... sewer water?"

"Long story short: Saiyaman, I mean, Gohan, is fighting with 3 guys in the sewers. He told me to run and find 'the others', whoever they are."

Yamcha nodded, "Don't worry, Videl. We'll get Gohan back. But, for now, let's get somewhere safe."

-**at Capsule Corp**-

"You took them on alone?" Bulma asked the girl. "You were a brave girl to take on a Saiyan like that. You're lucky Gohan was there, or he could've killed you!"

Videl grew silent. "Gohan..."

-**in the sewers**-

"Ka...me...ha...me...ha!" Gohan blasted Black Rain to the wall.

"Can't we take a turn, Black Rain?" Green Ivy asked, agitated. "I have a certain type of payback I want to give him - the one handed Kamehameha kind."

"What! How do you know about that?" Gohan turned to Green Ivy.

"I have my reasons..."

"Let's continue." Black Rain said.

Gohan jumped over his punch, "I don't know who you are, but you're going to lose against me!" He quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Green Ivy looked terrified, "No... not that..." But Black Rain and White Silver weren't that surprised at his ability.

"I've had enough of this." Green Ivy said. "He's too strong for us. The only way we have a chance against him is if we triple team him."

"Why should we listen to you, Green Ivy?"

"I know how powerful he is. Believe me."

Gohan grew tired of waiting for them, so he attacked, but they dodged.

-**at Capsule Corp**-

"Videl, are you feeling better?" Bulma asked through the bathroom door. She had let Videl clean up in the Capsule Corp bathroom.

The bathroom was huge. The bathtub and sink were 3 times as big as normal ones. There were brightly colored flowers and vases in three corners. The closet covered one full corner of the enormous bathroom.

Videl had been crying. Tears had dried up on her cheeks.

Bulma knocked again, "Videl, is everything OK?"

"I'm... fine!" Videl yelled through choked tears.

"Videl, you're not fine. You have a visitor. Can he come in?"

Videl gasped and smiled, "Gohan?" But she frowned when she saw her visitor was Yamcha.

"Videl, I wanted to talk to you ever since our date." Yamcha said softly.

"About what?"

"Not what. Who. I wanted to talk about Gohan."

Videl sighed at the mention of his name.

-**in the sewer**-

Gohan dogded their attacks and blasted them with his own. The blast blew the three to the wall, disintegrating the dusty brown robes.

And Gohan couldn't believe who was under them, "No... Not you guys again!"

Flashbacks of headbutting his uncle Radditz,him fighting Frieza when Goku was down, and the final fight with Cell and the one handed Kamehameha wave instantly came to his mind...

...Because there stood the greatest enemies of his past...

There stood Radditz, Frieza, and Cell.

* * *

If you haven't figured it out yet, Black Rain was Radditz, White Silver was Frieza and Green Ivy was Cell. In the next chapter it will be xplained how they came back to life, and no, it isn't your usual "got revived by the Dragonballs" deal. Review! 


	8. Moments of Truth

Thanks for the reviews! And also, a note: Cell and Frieza are both in thier final forms.

* * *

**"Triple Threat"  
Chapter 8: "Moments of Truth"**

"Why do you want to talk about Gohan? To me, of all people?" Videl asked Yamcha, the salt tears falling from her face.

Yamcha started off with a question, "You didn't want to go out with me today, did you?"

"Yamcha, it's 11:00 at night. I... need to think about... what he said to me..."

"You mean me or Gohan?"

SLAP!

Yamcha was slammed to the floor. The flower vases shook.

"What kind of question is that?" Videl left angrily. Yamcha was still on the floor.

A moment later, Bulma appeared, saying "Hope that teaches you not to ask stupid questions about a girl's feelings."

Yamcha mumbled something between clenched teeth, the red handprint still throbbing.

**in the sewer**-

"How are you guys still alive?" Gohan exclaimed. "Piccolo killed Radditz, Future Trunks killed Frieza and I..." He looked at Cell. "I took care of you, Cell."

"Glad you asked, kid." Frieza started explaining. "Emperor Pilaf was smart and took DNA samples of us before we died. He then resurrected us."

"I'm just going to destroy you again."

"When it's three against one? I don't think so."

Gohan knew he was outnumbered and even being a Super Saiyan wouldn't help his chances. But I have to try! For Videl's sake...

**flashback**-

While Black Rain was down, Gohan flew over to Videl, "Videl, you need to get out of here! It's dangerous!"

"But... no, Gohan! I won't leave! You could die... and I don't know what I'd do if you left... if you went away..."

**flashback**-

"And Videl... if anything happens to me... I want you to know that you've been a good friend to me..."

**end of flashback**-

"You know, Gohan." Radditz said. "I've known you since you were a toddler and you've changed a lot, but your strength hasn't changed. You're still just lucky, but now is when your luck runs out!"

"One correction before I destroy you. You haven't known me at all."

Gohan powered up even more before anyone could attack, and shot a full force Kamehameha wave at Radditz.

Radditz vanished.

"One down, two to go." Gohan looked at Frieza and Cell.

**at Capsule Corp**-

"I'm sorry, Yamcha, about earlier." Videl said softly to him.

"It's alright, Videl. You don't have to apologize. Bulma explained everything to me. You really like Gohan, don't you?"

There was an awkward silence. Finally, Videl said, "Is it that obvious?"

_Oh, no! I knew she liked him, but I didn't think she'd admit it!_

"Yamcha, he told me not to worry about him. Then he said to run... and he gave me this." She got out the senzu bean and showed Yamcha.

**flashback**-

"Here!" Gohan yelled as he laid a senzu bean in her hand and pushed her forward. "Don't worry about me! Get out of here and tell the others where I am! And eat the senzu bean! And Videl... if anything happens to me... I want you to know that you've been a good friend to me..."

**end of flashback**-

"He told me to eat it."

"It's a senzu bean." Yamcha told her. "If you eat it, your strength and energy will be restored. He always carries one with him, just in case."

Videl gasped and her eyes showed her fear. "So this was his last one? But without it..."

"Videl, don't worry about Gohan. He wanted to make sure you were safe."

"But he's not safe! Yamcha, tell anyone who asks that I'm gone. I'll be back in a little bit!"

Videl ran out of the Capsule Corp building and headed straight for the sewer. She put the senzu bean in her pocket and took the left path just as before. She hoped that she wasn't too late.

**at Capsule Corp**-

"Where'd Videl go? I can't find her, Yamcha. I wanted to talk to her about Gohan." Bulma asked Yamcha.

Yamcha hung his head and sighed, "She went to find Gohan."

"In the middle of the night?" came the screeching call of Chichi. "It's two o' clock in the morning!" "I know, Chichi, I know. I couldn't stop her."

"But she could get hurt, or worse, dead!"

Goten and Piccolo suddenly appeared from the sky.

"Mom!" Goten shouted as he ran into his mother's arms. "When we were training, we couldn't sense Gohan's energy anymore!"

Chi was speechless.

"It's true." Piccolo said. "Goten was sparring beside a nearby tree and I was meditating. Gohan's energy has vanished."

"You mean... he's dead?" Yamcha asked, his voice wavering.

"I don't know for sure. The kidnappers might have taken him off the planet. He's not necessarily dead."

Trunks walkeed up behind Goten. "I took a shower after training with Goten and Piccolo. Videl isn't here, if anybody wants to know."

"We know... She went to go look for Gohan." Yamcha said sadly.

Bulma shook her head. "Poor girl. I feel sorry for her. If he is dead, she'll be heartbroken."

**at Videl**-

Videl was running faster, gaining speed, down the tunnel. She suddenly stopped when she saw Gohan.

Gohan was on the cold cement...

And he wasn't moving.

* * *

Cliffhanger! I guess it's not very nice of me after the long update wait, but I already have my ideas for the story and it's all pretty much written down already. And in the next chapter, Videl admits her love to Gohan, so if you don't want mushy stuff, skip the beginning monologue!

Sorry for the long update! I have just had so many projects and papers I haven't had the time to update. I will try to update ASAP, but I don't know when I'll be able to. In about 3 months is when school will be over for our summer break, and then I will be able to update more frequently. So, while I'm thinking about it, was a chapter every other day soon enough? Or do you guys want one chapter every week? Tell me in your review!

PS: I love you guys for all the reviews I've gotten so far! I've never had so many reviews until now!


	9. The Dead Truth

I thought I lost all my reviewers for this fic since I haven't updated in a month, but I'm glad to see that I haven't. In response to all the reviews: 

Yes, I have all the chapters written. I update when I don't have alot of work to do because I do still have to type them before I post them.

As for where Cell and Frieza is, you'll find out in this chapter.

Another thing: I'm tired of the reviews stating how "sick" Yamcha is. I understand that everyone has the right to their own opinion, but I get the idea! Yamcha and Videl's date is over with! This is a fanfic, where the author/authoress can manipulate the characters as they please. As you can see in this chapter, the Gohan/Videl relationship is starting to show more. I'm now done with my rant.

On with chapter 9!

* * *

**"Triple Threat"  
Chapter 9: "The Dead Truth"**

Motionless. That's what Gohan's body was.

"Gohan! On, no... No, Gohan!" Videl immediately started crying as she ran to him and starting shaking him.

The tears came from Videl's face and dropped onto Gohan's hand.

"Gohan, you can't be dead... W-we never even got a chance to talk. You never got a chance to hear my true feelings. Gohan... you're more than just a friend to me. I may not know your past, but still... I-I love you. You can't leave me, Gohan, you can't... you can't..."

She laid her head on his arm.

The senzu bean Videl had rolled onto the sewer floor.

"The... senzu bean..."

flashback-

"It's a senzu bean." Yamcha told her. "If you eat it, your strength and energy will be restored."

end of flashback-

Videl picked it up and held it close to Gohan's mouth. "Eat it, Gohan. Come on... eat it."

"Not today."

That was Cell's voice.

Frieza appeared beside him and shot an energy blast at the girl.

Videl was slammed into the wall. She dropped the senzu bean and it fell to the floor. Videl tried to hold onto it, but it slipped out of her fingers.

"No!" She yelled when she saw Cell snatch Gohan from the floor.

"Don't worry, dear. He's still alive... barely."

Videl growled. "We need my father..."

"Your father?"

"You... don't remember him? He's the one who defeated you seven years ago."

"Hm?" Cell looked at Gohan in his hand. "You are mistaken, girl."

Frieza frowned. "Now, with Gohan out, his friends should be easy to take out. But if Goku has been keeping up with his training, he will be tough to beat."

"We don't have to worry about him. He killed himself just to defeat me. I, fortunately, survived and that's when Gohan attacked and destroyed me."

a few minutes later-

After they had left, Videl was alone in the sewer. "What... just happened?" Her voice echoed from the sewer walls. The image of her dropping the senzu bean flashed in her mind. "Oh, no! The senzu bean!"

She frantically searched for the senzu bean, feeling around with her hands and searching with her eyes. "I can't find it anywhere... But I need to go warn Gohan's friends. Cell is too powerful for them, atleast according to my father. But Cell said Gohan greeted him... Does that mean Gohan fought in the Cell Games? I'll win your heart, Gohan, and find out your secrets..."

And so she continued toward the sewer entrance for the second time that night.

It was now morning. Six in the morning to be exact. Chichi hadn't slept a wink worried about Gohan and Videl. Videl still hadn't arrive because the scene in the sewers took hours.

"Something's wrong." Chichi said. "Gohan would have been back by now and Videl took a senzu bean to him! Where could my baby be?"

"Right here." said a voice in the air.

"W-Who said that?" Chichi growled.

Everyone except Vegeta were shaking thier heads and pointing.

Vegeta was shocked, "How is that possible?"

"Uh... Chichi?" Krillin pointed a shaking finger, "I don't think you need to yell at him..."

"Why not?" Chichi asked as she turned around to look at the speaker's identity, "What? Cell! B-But I thought Gohan killed you!" She looked at Gohan, who was in Cell's arms, "What did you do to him you fiend!"

Cell laughed. "We came back to life."

"We?" Vegeta said through gritted teeth as he attacked Cell.

But someone held him back and said, "My, my Vegeta. Why be so hasty?"

Krillin studdered. "V-Vegeta, that's F-Frieza!"

"What! Frieza!" Vegeta growled. "How'd you get back?"

Cell threw Gohan on the ground. "Yes... Radditz was here also, but Gohan defeated him. But he obviously couldn't handle two enemies at one time."

Chichi ran up to the unconscious Gohan. "Gohan, wake up!"

"We'll be back." Cell said as he and Frieza disappeared. Vegeta said angrily, "How'd they get back to life? I'd love to have a go at them."

"Vegeta, we'll worry about them later. Now we need to get Gohan better." Bulma said, focused on helping the fallen warrior. "Anyone have any senzu beans?"

Krillin nodded and held his hand out, "Here, Bulma."

Bulma quickly put the small bean in Gohan's mouth.

at Videl-

Videl was getting closer to Gohan's house. "Come on, Videl. Get a hold of yourself. Gohan isn't dead. Cell said so himself. But... I can't help but worry about him..." She continued her journey.

30 minutes later-

Videl had arrived. As soon as she saw Bulma, she shouted. "Bulma! Cell! He's back! And he took Goh-"

She stopped when she saw Gohan. "Gohan!" She shook him but he wouldn't move. "Gohan!" She looked up. "Why... Why isn't he moving? If he had a senzu bean, that would help... wouldn't it?"

They stayed silent. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Videl asked them again. "What's wrong? Why... isn't... he waking up?"

Tears started to well up in her eyes. "Why aren't you answering me?"

She looked up into their sad faces, her own tear-dried one waiting for an answer.

Finally, Bulma said. "I'm sorry, Videl."

"Sorry for what!"

Yamcha hung his head. "Cell stopped by and dropped him off. We tried to give him a senzu bean. Dende even tried to heal him, but..."

"But what!" Videl demanded.

Bulma walked up to her and looked at the fallen Gohan. "Gohan, why did you do it?" then looked at Videl with soft eyes.

"Videl... Gohan's dead."

* * *

Who saw that coming?

Silence.

OK, I admit that was a bit predictable, but it adds to the plot. Since my big projects are now over and done with,(Yay!) I can update alot more frequently!


	10. Having a Blast

**"Triple Threat"  
Chapter 10: " Having A Blast"**

* * *

Videl stopped and stumbled back as she heard those terrible words, "W-What did you say? No, it can't be true... I-It can't... I won't believe it! Gohan can't be dead! He just can't..." 

"Videl..."

"No, Bulma! That monster... Cell needs to be destroyed again. We need my father."

The others sweatdropped. "...Right."

"What's wrong now? My father defeated Cell before."

"No, Videl, he didn't." Bulma said, "Go-"

She was cut off when an energy blast was thrown at her.

After Vegeta hit the blast away from her, Bulma smiled, "Thanks, Vegeta."

Vegeta ignored her, "Cell! Come out and fight!"

"Patience." Cell said as he flew down and landed, "The girl shouldn't know the truth yet. And with Gohan out of the way, you all should be easy to destroy. Ka...Me... Ha... Me..."

Videl flew up in front of Cell, "You lied to me! You said Gohan wasn't dead! I'll destroy you!"

"Videl, get out of the way!" But Yamcha's warning was blocked out by the sound of the Kamehameha Wave.

"...Ha!"

"What? Ah!" Videl yelled as the wave of energy was shot at her and she tried to dogde it.

"Videl!" Yamcha ran to her, "Videl... come on, wake up!"

Videl stirred and got up, "Ouch. Hey, Yamcha... What was that?"

"Here." Yamcha gave her a senzu bean.

Videl didn't hesitate to eat it. After she swallowed, Yamcha said, "That was a Kamehameha Wave, the attack that destroyed Cell seven years ago."

"My father knew that attack?"

"Videl, hate to break it to you, but your father wasn't the one who defeated Cell. I don't want to make anyone mad at me, so I won't say anything else. You'll have to ask Gohan about his past."

"But he's dead! I won't be able to... tell him... anything..."

Vegeta dogded Cell's energy blasts, "Is this the best you've got? I thought you would have gotten better in seven years."

Cell charged at him and Vegeta flew over and kicked him in the trees. Cell flew back up and raised his power level. Now Vegeta was in trouble. He was already in his Super Saiyan 2 form, so he couldn't power up any higher.

Even though Vegeta was at a disadvantage, he wouldn't give up. He looked down at the others, "Get in the house while I fight him. It might get dangerous."

Before Bulma went inside, she glanced at Vegeta. He was taking the energy blasts' hit, allowing them to get inside safely.

Videl was the last one to head for the house, and Yamcha called to her to hurry up.

But Videl didn't hear him because she saw Gohan, "No, Gohan!" and dived outside in the grass. She could hear Yamcha and Bulma yelling to her, "Videl, come back here! It's too dangerous!" but she ingnored it. She had to protect Gohan's body.

After taking a huge barrage of hits, Vegeta finally gave in. He couldn't take the pressure anymore. He fell out of his Super Saiyan 2 form and onto the worn grass.

The remaining energy blasts hit the ground, shaking everything on it.

"Videl!" Yamcha yelled from the door. One last energy blast was soaring through the air.

And heading straight for Videl and Gohan.

"No!" Videl cried as she saw it. The others were holding their breaths, watching with fear in their eyes.

_There's only one thing I can do. I can't let Gohan's body be destroyed. I just hope I survive._ With that thought, Videl jumped on top of Gohan's body, just as the energy blast advanced toward her.

* * *

Don't flame me or throw food at me! I know it's short. I realized that as I typed it. I didn't know it was this short beforehand. I apologize! Oh, and to answer a question:As I was writing the chapters,I forgot to include him in the later ones(he is in future chapters, just not in some)...Sorry! It's easy to forget since there is so many characters. 


	11. Consolation

Here's another chapter! It's summer! I just finished my final exams, so I should be able to update more often! 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

* * *

**"Triple Threat"  
Chapter 11: "Consolation"**

Vegeta simply said, "Foolish girl."

Cell watched in amusement as the human girl tried to protect the saiyan's dead body

Bulma and Yamcha were the first to reach Videl. The others were close behind. Bulma whispered. "She... She won't wake up, guys. I...I think she's dead..."

Yamcha looked down at the ground. "Videl... the poor girl. Atleast she's now with the one... she loves."

They all looked up at Cell angrily.

Goten gasped and pointed to the ground. "Look! They're gone!"

"What?" Bulma jerked her head to where Goten pointed. "They're gone! Their bodies must not have been able to endure the blast."

"Have you forgot about the Dragonballs?" Vegeta asked, annoyed, and flew up to face Cell. We need to fight somewhere else. It's too dangerous for them here." and vanished into the clouds.

Cell smirked. "It seems Vegeta has gotten soft."

**Inside the house**-

"Thank you, Gohan." Videl whispered. "You don't know it, but you saved my life. That blast could've killed me. But then again, we could be together and I could tell you how I really felt. I just wish I knew if you felt the same way... You saved me one last time, Gohan, and I thank you for that..."

_Goodbye.  
Funny how that's such a hard thing to say.  
Now it's time to let go but Never thought I'd feel this way. Promise not to be sad but.  
We both knew I was lyin.  
Gotta fight back those tears.  
'Cuz.  
Can't let you see me crying.  
You're more than just my best friend.  
What makes me miss you most of all In our final curtain call Is knowing that I won't see you.  
Again..._

"V-Videl?" Bulma broke the silence.

When Videl looked up, she saw Chichi, Bulma, and Yamcha looking at her "Yeah, it's me." Videl said, her voice still crackling from crying.

"But... we thought you were dead after..."

Videl looked at Gohan. "He... saved me one last time."

**flashback**-

When Videl jumped, all she could hear was the roaring sound of the blast.

The pressure forced Videl forward. When she hit Gohan, she saw a small piece of a senzu bean in his teeth. She quickly snatched it from his mouth and put it her own. With renewed energy, she dogded the blast just in time.

**end of flashback**-

"...and then I quickly came in here. It was hectic out there."

"Aw, how sweet!" Chichi squealed. "Young love... I remember how me and Goku were. When we fought in the World Mar-"

Bulma stopped her. "Chichi, I think we need to leave her alone." She led Chichi out of the house.

Yamcha followed, but Videl stopped him. "Wait, Yamcha."

He turned around to face her. She had tears in her eyes where she had been crying. "Yamcha, tell me the truth. Is there a way to revive him?"

Yamcha remembered what Vegeta had said earlier about the Dragonballs. "Yes, Videl. There is a way to revive Gohan."

"The Dragonballs?"

Yamcha nodded. "They are seven orange balls. When you gather them together and summon the Eternal Dragon, you get 2 wishes."

"It can bring people back to life?"

"It sure can."

"Yamcha, thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. For telling the truth, and... being good friend... just like Gohan said."

Yamcha went over and hugged her. "It's OK. You'll see Gohan again soon."

And, so, Videl fell asleep on Yamcha's shoulder.

* * *

I know it's short, but maybe the next chapter(which is called "Hopeful Dreaming") will make up for it.

Luna's Meow: Yes, Cell got stronger. Frieza did also.

I also don't own Pokemon. The song came from my favorite episode, "Gotta Catch Ya' Later!"


	12. Hopeful Dreaming

I think the reason I didn't update sooner(a month is a long time!) is that I only got 2 reviews for the previous chapter. I guess I was waiting and giving the other previous reviewers time to review, but eventually forgot about it... Sorry guys! 

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Although I do own the tape I'm recording the uncut DBZ eps on! (They air Monday-Thursday nights at 10:30 PM Eastern time on Cartoon Network if you didn't know!)

* * *

**"Triple Threat"  
Chapter 12: "Hopeful Dreaming"**

Videl awoke to the sound of fighting. "Huh? Who is that?" She quickly ran out, not noticing that Yamcha was no longer at her side.

Outside, she saw Yamcha, Bulma, and Chichi. There were others but she didn't recognize them. All of them were shouting.

Videl looked up. She saw the one called Frieza. And she also saw...

_Gohan!_ Videl ran out closer to them. "Bulma! Is that... who I think it is?"

Yamcha nodded. "The one and only. We used the Dragonballs while you were asleep. Were you surprised?"

Videl nodded and smiled.

Gohan flew over Frieza's punches. Frieza growled and shot a few energy blasts. Gohan knocked them away, but he didn't see Freiza's elbow strike. Gohan was knocked into the ground.

"Enough is enough, Frieza!" Gohan yelled.

Frieza laughed. "Monkey boy, do you really think you can defeat me? You're as weak as your pathetic father!"

"Who's his father?" Videl asked them. She never did see a man around the house. Noone ever mentioned one in that context either. All she saw around the house was Chich, Goten and Gohan unless one of the unfamiliar faces was his anonymous father.

"Goku." Bulma said, supplying the answer. "Goku was Gohan's father."

"Goku! The Goku who won the last World Martial Arts Tournament?" Videl asked them, stunned at the information that so gently came out of her lips.

Videl watched Gohan fight. There was so many secrets that Gohan was keeping.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!" Gohan shot the blue wave of energy at Frieza. Frieza dogded it. "Is that the best you've got?"

Gohan didn't say anything. He flew down to the ground and simply said. "Goodbye."

He raised his power level. Frieza couldn't believe his eyes when Gohan's spiky black hair turned a bright yellow. "A... S-Super Saiyan! No! How can this be?"

Gohan smirked. "You know, my father, however pathetic you may call him, wasn't the only one who could turn into a Super Saiyan. True, I couldn't back on Namek, but I still had the potential. And now, you will be destroyed by a Saiyan once and for all!" He started to power up a Kamehameha Wave.

"W-What? Gohan is the Gold Fighter too!" Videl yelled out in disbelief.

Bulma frowned. "Gold Fighter? No, that's called a Super Saiyan. The person's strength, speed and power increase exponentially. Don't worry. Gohan's fine."

"HA!" Gohan shot another energy beam at Frieza.

"What? No! This can't be! I can't be defeated!" Frieza tried to hold the blast back but failed to do anything at all. In a matter of seconds, Frieza was engulfed and vaporized.

Gohan reverted back to normal and looked at the spectators with happy eyes. "Hey, guys."

**-Minutes later, inside-**

Everyone was gathered around Gohan, with the exception of Videl. She was leaning against the wall while they sat around listening to Gohan's story.

"And the next thing I know, you guys had revived me!" Gohan finished.

Videl just watched them laughing and having fun. They knew Gohan - his secrets, his past... And Videl didn't. They weren't left in the dark, wondering if there was anything he hadn't told them yet.

"Gohan." Videl said in a monotonous tone. They all looked at her and Gohan stood up. "Videl?"

But she didn't say anything. She couldn't get the words out. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She looked into Gohan's soft and caring eyes, trying to find the right words, but they were lost in space.

Then suddenly, her eyes watered and she flew out the door.

"Wait, Videl!" Gohan shouted.

But Videl didn't say anything. She was already gone.

Gohan turned to the others. "I'm going to try and find her. Maybe she'll tell me what's wrong." He lifted himself into the air and flew off after her.

A few minutes is all it took. Gohan found her in the woods, crying.

"Videl!" He shouted as he landed.

Videl looked suprised to see him. "You... You followed me?"

Gohan walked up closer to her. "Of course I did. What's wrong, Videl? Tell me."

Videl whispered something. When Gohan said, "What?" she looked up. "Gohan, I don't know how you feel about me, but I can't hold it in any longer. Gohan... I-I love you."

Gohan stumbled back. "Videl... I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I... I don't love you."

Videl woke up, startled. It was only a dream. A dream she didn't want happening. Beside her, Yamcha stirred. _Gohan... Please come back soon. I need you..._ Videl lay back down beside Yamcha.

After all, it was in the middle of the night...

* * *

Aren't I mean? Having Videl dream like that? LOL. But next chapter is when Gohan gets revived. Sorry, miroku-has-darkness! Can't have the main fighter die and not be brought back to life! 

I don't know if Gohan really had the potential to become a Super Saiyan or not on Namek. Just pretend he did for the sake of the story. The same for Bulma's comment on the Super Saiyan strength increasing exponentially..

And just so you guys know, this story will have 20 chapters in it.


	13. Your Wish is Granted

I was surprised at how many reviews I had gotten for this story. Expecially considering it's been forever since my last update. But that wasn't something I could help. Our computer crashed, so I wasn't able to update. Now that it's fixed, I can! I really appreciate the reviews, so keep them coming!

* * *

**"Triple Threat"  
Chapter 13: "Your Wish is Granted"**

Videl woke to the morning sun beating in her face through the opened window. When she sat up, she noticed that she wasn't beside Yamcha on the couch anymore. She was in bed.

"Well, might as well look around." She shrugged as she stood up and started to walk around.

The room was very neat. So neat, it was unusual.

Everything, besides the bed, of course, was perfect. It was like a neat freak got a hold of this room.

"What? Why is this in here?" She gasped when she saw a photograph of Gohan and Goten. Beside that one was another one. That one had Saiyaman in one of his silly poses. Videl smiled, but quickly frowned.

_Gohan's dead..._

That thought never left her mind. She remembered what he looked like down in the sewer using the last of his strength and energy to protect her. He even gave her his last - and only - senzu bean.

She shook her, trying to forget about him. He was gone and never coming back.

That was, unless, Yamcha's story about the Dragonballs were true.

Beside the two smaller photos was a more wider one. For good reason, for it had a large group of people.

She saw some familiar faces like Chichi, Bulma, and Yamcha, but others she didn't recognize.

In the middle was a tall man with a goofy smile on his face. He looked a little like Goten, just as an older version. _Could that be... Gohan's father?_

On the left of him was a small boy with blonde hair. A woman she knew as Chichi had her right arm wrapped tightly around.

_Is that Gohan?_

A younger version of Bulma was on the left side of Chichi with a happy but worried smile on her face.

Yamcha was left of her with a grin and a floating cat on top of his left shoulder.

The farthest to the right was an short, old man with a turtle that looked the same age.

Videl looked back at the man she thought was Gohan's father. A short bald man was on the right of him. She recognized him as Krillin. They had met briefly at Gohan's house for lunch.

A squat fat man with a orange and black vertical striped shirt that hung to his knees was on the left of Krillin.

A taller, three-eyed man with a midget-sized white faced child was next.

Left of them was a cheerful, blue haired woman with a waving pig at her leg.

Out to the far left of the picture, was a man similar to that of Goku. He had a proud smirk on his face. He didn't seem like a social person.

After a few more minutes of looking around the room, she realized who's room they put her in last night.

Gohan's room.

-**a few minutes later**-

When she went into the kitchen, Chichi and Goten looked at her and smiled.

Chichi said. "Good morning, Videl. You sleep well?"

Videl nodded. She didn't want anyone to know about the dream. She quietly walked to the table and sat in the last remaining chair. "This... This is Gohan's chair, isn't it?"

Chichi nodded, but wasn't sad like a mourning mother who had just lost her son should be. "Yes, but Bulma and the other are gathering the Dragonballs as we speak. We'll have Gohan back in no time!"

Goten added with just as much enthusiasm, "Then I can have someone to train with again!"

"I can train with you, Goten." Videl suggested nonchalantly.

-**30 minutes later**-

After half an hour of begging, Chichi finally agreed. "But no Super Saiyan transformation, Goten!" She called to him.

Videl stopped cold. _Super Saiyan. I've heard that word alot these days. But what does that have to with Gohan and his family? Was my dream actually real?_

"Heads up, Videl!" Goten called as a small energy blast was shot at her. It wasn't as big as a mouse, but it caught Videl off guard.

Videl dodged it, barely, then gasped. "That was just like..."

-**flashback**-

Videl flew up in front of Cell. "You lied to me! You said Gohan wasn't dead! And for that, I'll destroy you!"

"Videl, get out of the way!"

But Yamcha's warning was blocked out by the sound of the Kamehameha Wave.

-**end of flashback**-

"...I'm lucky I survived that."

"Videl, are you alright?" Goten asked with concern.

"Yeah. I'm alright, Goten." She smiled. "Now, let's get started!"

Videl was the first to attack. She kicked with her left leg swiftly, but Goten easily dogded. He then punched her as a quick counterattack. She was knock into a nearby tree.

_What! That kid is half my size and he nearly knocked the wind out of me!_

She didn't expect Goten to have that kind of strength.

Goten looked to the ground and scratched the back of his head with his right hand. "Oops, sorry, Videl. I didn't mean to hit you that hard.

-**With Bulma and co.**-

Yamcha held up the 5-star ball. "Six down, one to go."

Bulma looked at the Dragon Radar and pressed the top button several times. "The last one is South of here. It's close."

"Uh... Hey, Bulma? Did you ever talk to Vegeta?"

"No, the last time I saw him was yesterday when he fought Cell..." She gasped with a frightened look on her face. "Oh, no! Do you think... he's dead?"

"Of course not! We wouldn't be able to sense his energy level if he died."

Bulma smiled weakly. "Yeah. You're right. Let's just find the last Dragonball."

And they headed in the direction the Dragon Radar indicated.

-**At Chichi's**-

Videl sank into the chair. "Ah. I think I did pretty good."

Suddenly, Chichi burst through the door with tears running down her face. "Bulma gathered all the Dragonballs! They're waiting for us to come so they can wish back Gohan!"

-**a few minutes later**-

"It's about time you got her." Bulma mumbled to the three as they arrived. She then smiled Videl's reaction to the dragon.

Bulma quickly made the wish and, in a flashing burst of light, Shenron disappeared and the Dragonballs scattered.

They didn't turn to stone, though.

Videl breathed heavily. "That dragon was huge!"

"Well, look at the kind of power he has!"

Videl didn't say anything.

Bulma pointed to the side of Capsule Corp. "Well, aren't you going to see if it worked?"

"Huh? O-oh, yeah!"

Videl looked where she pointed.

And saw Gohan.

* * *

See? Gohan's not dead anymore! Good thing, too, because Cell and Frieza are still out there on the loose! 


	14. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! 

Note: I am so sorry about the time between updates, but it's something I can't control. The computer still has a mind of its own - literally. We can't even shut it down properly! I'll try to update whenever it is cooperating with me.

* * *

**"Triple Threat"  
Chapter 14: "Confrontation"**

Videl looked at saw Gohan. "Go... Gohan?"

He nodded and smiled. "Who else would it be?"

Videl's eyes became watery but then she frowned. "Gohan... You lied to me!"

**-flashback-**

Videl watched in horror as the attack hit him. "Videl...get out of here... before it gets worse..."

"No, Gohan! I can't! I can't lea-"

"Here." Gohan said as he laid his last Senzu bean in her hand and pushed her forward. "Don't worry about me! Get out and tell the others where I am. Eat the Senzu bean. And Videl... if anything happens to me... know that you've always been a good friend to me."

"Enough with the chatter!" Black Rain(Radditz) yelled. "You two need to separate! I have a score to settle with your dear Gohan."

"So do I."

"And me too."

"Go, Videl! Run away! Tell the others!"

And with that, she ran toward the light.

**-end of flashback-**

"You said not to worry about you! And you gave me your Senzu bean knowing it was your last!"

Gohan laughed nervously. "Uh... sorry?"

Videl's anger turned to tears. "Oh, Gohan. I'm sorry. I just missed you."

"Yes, I'm so glad you're back, Gohan." a voice said sarcastically. It shot an energy blast at him, but he just hit it away.

"I know it's you, Cell! Come out and face me!"

Cell laughed. "You're brave against one of us, but not together. You're lucky Frieza is off planning his own scheme."

Suddenly, Vegeta came shooting from the sky, battered and torn. "Cell... why'd you run away?"

"Don't kid yourself, Vegeta. You were losing. I left you there to die, but it seems it didn't work out."

"Fool! I was just resting!"

"Right..." Cell blasted Vegeta with a Kamehameha.

Vegeta yelled as he fell to the ground. Bulma and Trunks ran to him.

"Vegeta!"

"Dad!"

Trunks stood up. "Dad... I'll beat him for you."

In a blink of an eye, Gohan appeared in front of him. "No, Trunks. Cell wants a rematch with me, so that's what I'll give him!" He flew up in front of Cell. "You ready? Let's go."

Gohan quickly powered up to a Super Saiyan and caught Cell's punch. He smiled.

Videl watched him with amazement. "I've never seen him use that speed before! And that strength! Could he have done that when I didn't know he was Saiyaman?"

"He could always do that. At least since he was four years old." It was Bulma.

Videl turned. "Huh?"

Bulma nodded. "He was born that way. Now come on inside. It'll be safer and Gohan can fight at his best." Bulma led her into Capsule Corp. The others were already inside.

"But what about Gohan? We're just going to leave him there! He just got back! I barely got any time with hi-"

"Be quiet, girl." Vegeta said harshly as he slowly walked into the building. "That boy is more powerful than any of us here. He's the only chance there is at defeating Cell."

The others stared at him. That wasn't like Vegeta. They then just watched Gohan fight.

Gohan dogded Cell's energy blasts. "Let's finish this!" He shouted as he powered up to Super Saiyan 2. "I will defeat you!"

Cell laughed. "You're as weak as you were the first time. Haven't been training?"

"I've had other things to do. I moved on with my life, Cell. I went to school and go an education. And still, I'm going to defeat you once again. Ka... Me... Ha... Me..."

Cell quickly advanced toward him and knocked Gohan to the ground, stopping him from forming the blast.

"Gohan!" Videl called.

Cell was charging at him at an extraordinary speed, and Gohan wasn't even attempting to move.

* * *

Short chapter I know... The next one is a little longer! I'll try my best to update soon! 


	15. A Few Minutes of Glory

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! 

I didn't think anyone was reading this story since I only got one review last chapter, not the 5+ like the previous one. I still have to upload chapters at school or my cousin's house, though.

* * *

**"Triple Threat"  
Chapter 15: "A Few Minutes of Glory"**

"No, this can't be the end! Gohan, get up!" Videl yelled. Bulma held her back so she wouldn't run out. Chichi was too scared to move or shout. She was scared that Cell would kill Gohan. Goten and Trunks were worried. Everyone else was, too.

Cell was closer to Gohan. He was now preparing an energy blast that could kill everyone in a mile radius if it ht.

Vegeta realized what would happen. "What? That blast could kill us all!" He quickly tried to fly out and stop Cell but then Cell blasted him with his free hand. Vegeta was knocked to the ground, since he was still weak from his earlier fight with Cell.

Cell continued powering up the blast.

Gohan opened his eyes to see Cell coming at him. _No... that hit..._

-**flashback**-

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!" Cell quickly advanced toward him and knocked Gohan to the ground, stopping him from forming the blast.

-**end of flashback**-

_The way he hit me... I underestimated him._ Then he heard a voice. A female voice. _Videl!_

"...if Gohan dies again, I'm going with him!" Videl shouted, standing in front of him. Gohan could hear his mother and the others yelling for Videl to come back.

Gohan lay there, weak from Cell's attack. And they were all about die. Because of him. Because he had grown weaker than Cell.

Then suddenly he felt a new power. In an instant, he moved in front of Videl and held the enormous ball of energy.

"What?" Cell exclaimed. "It's supposed to destroy you!"

"The power..." Vegeta said in awe. "His energy level is enormous!"

"G-Gohan?" Videl looked up into his eyes. They were filled with anger and hate. They had the desire to kill. He also had yellow hair, but it was long, past his waist. He didn't even acknowledge that he heard her.

"The boy's turned into a Super Saiyan 3!" Vegeta yelled.

"What?" Yamcha asked. "A Super Saiyan 3? I've never heard of that."

Goten smiled and jumped up. "Yay! Gohan can beat Cell to pulp! Go, Gohan!"

After a few moments, Gohan was able to throw the energy back into space. "Videl..." Gohan said, his voice rough and harsh. "Go... Get away from here. It's too dangerous for you. Let me handle Cell."

Videl gasped. _That was what he said back in the sewer. And he wound up getting hurt!_ "No, Gohan! I won't leave you this time! If you have to die again, I'll go with you. Nothing will ever separate us again."

_Videl..._ Gohan thought. Cell just laughed and said sarcastically. "How touching. 'Gohan, I love you. I care so much about you.' " Cell mocked Videl. Gohan picked Videl up and threw her to the others. "Stay there, Videl!" He looked back at Cell. "Prepare to die! Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!"

Cell quickly used his own to try and push it back.

Videl stood up and started running toward Gohan, but Yamcha held her back. "Let Gohan fight his own battle."

"The events seven years ago are repeating themselves." Vegeta commented.

"Then that means my baby will win!" Chichi shrieked in delight.

Videl absorbed their words and came to a realization.

-**flashback**-

"Videl, hate to break it to you, but your father didn't defeat Cell."

"What?"

"I don't want to make anyone angry, so I'm not going to say anything. You'll have to ask Gohan about his past."

-**end of flashback**-

"What Yamcha said... It was Gohan. Gohan was that little boy who beat Cell seven years ago!"

Yamcha nodded and smiled.

Videl watched Gohan. Was this the same boy who she thought was a nerd in the beginning? This boy who had revenge in his eyes?

"Videl?" Yamcha broke her gaze. "You better get in the house before a stray energy hits you."

"What? Do you think I'm weak?"

"Shut up. girl." Vegeta knocked her unconcious with one hit.

Gohan yelled as he struggled. Cell was losing, but still able to put up a fight.

"Gohan, you can do it!" Goten yelled. The others shouted words of encouragement also.

"It seems they like you." Cell said.

"They do." Gohan replied. "And... that's why I'm going to destroy you!" He gave off more energy. Soon, the energy overpowered Cell and he was destroyed. Gohan powered down.

"Videl. Videl." Gohan whispered to the sleeping girl.

She woke up slowly. "Gohan!" She quickly jumped up and hugged him.

Without warning, she pulled him out of the door and started flying away. Gohan followed her, wondering why she did that, leaving everyone else dumbfounded.

* * *

I know, Gohan going SS3 is kind of cliche. I don't plan on having him go SS3 in the sequel, but if more people want him SS3, then I can write it in. Thanks! 


	16. New Developments

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!

* * *

**"Triple Threat"  
Chapter 16: "New Developments"**

"Videl! Videl?" Gohan asked her when he caught up with her by a nearby creek. "Why'd you fly out like that? Did I say something wrong?"

When Videl looked up at Gohan, her eyes were watery where she had been crying. "Gohan, we haven't had a real conversation since yesterday at school. That was before I was thrown into your life. Before I knew your secrets. Before I knew..." _Before I knew that I loved you..._ She couldn't say it aloud. Not yet. She wasn't ready.

"I'm sorry." Gohan said.

"For what? For doing what you do on a daily basis?"

"No. If I had been training all these years, Radditz wouldn't have weakened me so badly."

"Don't blame yourself. It was my choice to go to your house. But there is an upside to all of this."

"What would that be?"

"You don't have to hide your powers around me anymore."

Gohan laughed nervously.

-**at the house**-

"Where'd Gohan go?" were the first words out of Chichi's mouth when she woke up. She had fainted earlier.

"Chichi!" Bulma yelled, surprised to see the woman up. "Gohan went flying after Videl when she left."

-**with Gohan and Videl**-

Videl sat near a rock beside her. "Gohan, I have a few questions that I've been wanting to ask you. First of all, if your father was Goku, how come I never see him around?"

"My father..." Gohan said quietly, sadly. "My father died 7 years ago during the Cell Games. I was too blind... too blind to see the chance to finish him off... so my father sacrificed himself to defeat Cell. Unfortunately, he came back and then was when I defeated him once and for all."

"Until today?"

"Until today."

"I'm sorry, Gohan. I shouldn't have asked you such a personal question."

"It's OK. That's just the tip of the iceburg. That was the second time he's died."

"When was the first?"

"When Radditz first came to Earth. I was only four years old."

"And I thought my life was bad..."

Gohan smiled. "You wouldn't believe the number of times my life's been on the line."

All Videl said was "Tell me about them."

-**at the house**-

"Do you think Gohan likes her?" Chichi asked.

Yamcha said. "I don't know about Gohan, but I know that Videl cares about him."

Bulma chuckled. "Yeah, you would know, Yamcha. You tried to take her for yourself."

"Bulma!" Yamcha yelled. He didn't want Chichi angry at him again.

"If he likes that girl enough to eventually marry her, then he should be ready to tell her all about us by now." It was Vegeta.

"I'm suprised, Vegeta." Bulma commented. "It's not like you to say things like that."

"Get away from me." Vegeta said, moving the woman's hand from his face. "I said that so you would shut your mouths."

"So, it's not true?" Chichi asked, worredly.

Vegeta didn't answer. He just flew away, leaving the group alone.

"Get away from the door!" Yamcha yelled and peeked out the door. Piccolo became alert as well. Trunks and Goten ran into the living room from the bedroom they were playing in and stopped beside Piccolo.

Trunks asked him. "Piccolo, whose energy is that?"

He didn't say anything, either. He flew in the direction of Gohan and Videl.

Yamcha said, "You guys stay here. There's a huge power level approaching. I'm going to check it out."

Chichi and Bulma held back their sons. "We might need protection." Chichi pointed out.

"All I know is, it's headed toward Gohan and Videl." Goten whispered.

-**with Gohan and Videl**-

Videl was sitting on the edge of the grass, her bare feet causing a rippling effect in the water. She got up and walked to Gohan. "I'm glad you told me, Gohan. It shows you trust me. But there is one thing I need to know. Do you care about me?"

"Huh? Of course I care about you, Videl. You're my friend."

"I can't lie to you, Gohan... I-I love you."

She waited for his reaction.

He didn't know what to say. He didn't get a chance to because she was snatched into the air.

A voice said. "You wantVidel back, Gohan? Then you need to find her."

The last he heard was Videl's cry. "Help, Gohan!"

Gohan couldn't believe it. Videl had been taken by Frieza.


	17. What We Do for Love

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**"Triple Threat"  
Chapter 17: "The Things you do for Love"**

Gohan stared into the sky, searching for an answer. He didn't know what to do now. Videl had been taken by Frieza and he did nothing to stop him. Frieza had taken the chance to grab her when Gohan was too stunned at Videl's words. "Videl..." He whispered softly.

When Vegeta, Piccolo and Yamcha landed beside Gohan, he didn't say anything. Vegeta was the first to speak. "Why'd you let Frieza get away!"

Piccolo looked at the boy and could tell what happened. He layed his green hand on his shoulder. "It'll be OK, Gohan. We'll get her back." When Gohan looked at him, Piccolo nodded.

"Hey, guys, what's the deal? We'll get who back?" Yamcha asked and then looked around. "Where's Videl at, Gohan?"

Hearing Videl's name and remembering what she said, Gohan looked at Yamcha with a scowl. "She's gone..." He blasted off in a rage."

"Did I say something wrong?"

Vegeta had gone after Frieza and Piccolo and Yamcha flew back to Capsule Corp, toward Gohan. They landed at the same time Gohan did.

"Gohan, honey, are you OK?" Chichi ran to her son, Goten close behind. "I was worried about you after you followed Vid- Where is Videl?"

Gohan held up her shoes. "This is all that's left of her, mom. Frieza came and took her away..."

"But why didn't you stop him? You could've saved her!"

Gohan looked his mother in the face. "She... She told me she loved me. That was the last thing she said before... before he took her away from me." He pushed past everyone and went to a silent spot to think.

"Poor Gohan..." Yamcha said.

Bulma agreed. "He needs to sort out his feelings. Videl finally told him how she felt and now she's not here to listen to him."

"What? Videl felt that way the whole time!"

"Yamcha, she has probably fent that way ever since she went into the sewers to find Saiyaman. Think about it. If you were thrown into a dangerous life like ours and got involved in it like she did, you'd have to have someone to think about. She obviously hung onto Gohan."

-in the building-

Gohan slammed the door shut, but not so hard so it wouldn't fall down.

_I love you..._

Videl's words echoed in his mind. "You couldn't possibly feel the same way now. I didn't save you... I didn't stop him... and now you're gone. I'm going to get you back, Videl. If I have to give up my life to do it, you're going to be free. I never realized how brave you were until I heard you tried to fight Radditz to save me. You were always there for me... You protected my body even though I wasn't there. I never realized it... until now..." He whispered quietly, "that I love you, too..."

-**Frieza and Videl**-

Frieza shoved Videl on the floor and an electric cage appeared around her. "Make yourself at home, girl, because this is the last place you'll ever see."

"What do you mean?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.

"If no one saves you in two hours, the electric bars will have closed in on you and killed you."

She gasped. "But, the dragonballs! If I die, they can wish me back with the dragonballs!"

Videl was shocked with disbelief when Frieza pushed a button and a side door opened.

Behind it was all seven dragonballs.

"You, see, girl. I have prevented that from happening. I collected all seven dragonballs."

-**Capsule Corp**-

Chichi and Bulma ran up the stairs in worry. "I wonder how Gohan's doing. I hopw he's OK." Bulma said, trying to keep up with determined woman.

The both gasped when they opened the door.

"Gohan! How could you! You'll get killed!" Chichi yelled through the open window.

"He probably flew through the window. Atleast he opened it first." Bulma commented, trying to cheer her up.

"Who cares about the window? My baby could die!"

"Calm down Chichi!" Bulma yelled. "I'm sure he went to save Videl."

The woman's face brightened, just as if she wasn't the least bit angry seconds before. "He better be! She has to be alive if they're getting married!"

Bulma sighed.

* * *

3 more chapters left until the end! 


	18. For the Sake of a Human Life

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!

"Triple Threat"  
Chapter 18: "For the Sake of a Human Life"

"I can't believe Frieza kidnapped Videl!" Yamcha slammed his fist on the table. "Who else would have the nerve?"

"No one but Frieza." Bulma commented as she and Chichi came down the stairs. "Knowing him, he probably waited for Gohan to be too stunned to react. But that doesn't matter now. Gohan went to to rescue her."

-Gohan-

Videl, I'm coming! Gohan sped forward.

-Capsule Corp-

"I don't know why the boy let Frieza get away to start with."

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed. "Don't you have any consideration to people's feelings?"

"You know Vegeta." Chichi commented. "He only thinks of himself."

"Saiyans should never let their feelings get in the way of their fighting." Vegeta ignored Chichi's comment.

"What are they talking about?" Goten whispered to Trunks.

"I don't know. Grown up stuff. Let's go somewhere else." Trunks led Goten out of the room.

"Saiyans!" Bulma yelled in disbelief. "This is not about Saiyans, Vegeta. This is about human life. Videl could be killed if Frieza decided to show her any of his real strength."

"Not if Gohan gets there first." Yamcha pointed out.

"That's true, but Videl is still a human. She may have been trained in basic martial arts by her father and taught to fly by Gohan, but we all know how powerful Frieza is. Especially Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku. They all taught him. The point is, Videl isn't going to last long in Frieza's hands."

"Can't Vegeta just sense out Videl or Frieza's energy signals?" Chichi asked.

"No." Vegeta answered. "His energy signal is being blocked."

"Gohan's about halfway there." Piccolo spoke from the doorway. He had been standing there since they had come back from where Videl was taken.

"How do you know, Namek, if I can't sense Frieza's energy signal?" Vegeta asked him angrily.

"Before Frieza got too far away, I locked onto Videl's energy signal. Gohan's halfway there."

-Frieza and Videl-

"Let me out of this cage, Frieza!" Videl yelled through her electric prison. She put both of her hands on the bars so she could lean further out, but was immediately forced back.

Frieza laughed. "Stupid girl. Humans can't handle electricity running through their body." He left the room.

Videl looked at the clock. It had been a whole hour. A single tear ran down her face. "Please, Gohan... I need you."

-Gohan-

Gohan stopped mid-air. "Videl, where are you? I can't sense her or Frieza's energy signals. He better not have hurt her!" He sped off even faster.

-Capsule Corp-

"I hope he finds her soon." Bulma paced around the room.

"He will." Piccolo said confidentally. "He cares for her just as much as she does for him."

Nobody asked him how he knew that. Everyone knew that Piccolo and Gohan had a special bond. Piccolo probably knew more about Gohan than Gohan did himself.

-Frieza and Videl-

I love you...

Videl's own words rang through her mind. "I shouldn't have said it. I should have known he wouldn't feel the same way about me. But why would he? I mean, he's a Saiyan, an unknown race. Why would ever care about a lowlife human like me?"

"Talking to yourself?" Frieza entered the room with a smirk. "You're right. Gohan doesn't care about you. If he did, he would have come by now."

Videl gasped and looked at the clock. As much as she hated to admit it, Frieza was right. She only had 40 minutes left to live. "He doesn't love me." Videl concluded.

-Gohan-

When Gohan saw a tiny island in the middle of nowhere, he wondered if this was the right place. He couldn't know for sure since he couldn't feel either's energy signal. He saw a time-aged building in the center, so he decided to check it out.

As soon as he entered the building, he sensed a high power level. "Frieza..." Gohan said under his breath. Then he sensed another - a different energy. It was fading fast, but he could recognize it anywhere.

Videl.

He had arrived.

Two chapters left! 


	19. Final Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

* * *

**"Triple Threat"  
Chapter 19: "Final Battle"**

The first thing Gohan had noticed about the building he had entered was his surroundings. Unlike the exterior of the building, it was filled with the latest technology. It reminded Gohan of Bulma's lab.

"Someone must use this place as a research center." Gohan said to himself. "But enough sightseeing. I have to save Videl!"

-**Frieza**-

"Who's that" Frieza suddenly asked, confusing Videl, since she couldn't sense energy levels. He turned to Videl. "You stay here. I'll be back in 20 minutes to see you suffer." He left to go greet his visitor.

Videl watched him leave. "Like I could escape... Besides, who would come here?" She knew nobody could hear her. _Are they here rescue me? It couldn't be Gohan. Why would he want to save me? Maybe it's Yamcha. I just hope whoever it is doesn't get hurt too bad against Frieza._

-**Gohan**-

"Well, well. Look who decided to crash the party." Frieza said to Gohan as he landed behind him.

"What? Frieza!" Gohan swung a balled fist at the enemy. "Tell me where Videl is!"

"You mean the girl who thinks you don't care about her?"

"What did you say?" Gohan shot an energy blast at Frieza. He knew exactly what Frieza said. He just didn't want to believe it.

Frieza dogded Gohan's blast and smiled. "You heard me."

Gohan got even angrier. "Tell me where she is now! Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha!"

Frieza dogded the energy wave and blasted Gohan from the right side into the wall. Gohan felt his back break through it and hit another wall. He was in the same room as Videl.

Videl looked at the pile of rubble Frieza just shot through the wall with hopeful wishing. _Who's under there? More importantly, are they alright?_

"Are you al-" She stopped short with she saw the person move. She was even more surprised when he stood up.

Gohan.

_Gohan came? He came... to rescue me?_

"Videl!" She heard Gohan yell her name through the cage.

"Get a good look at the girl. She dies in 15 minutes." Frieza said.

"What?"

"He's right, Gohan. In 15 minutees, these electric bars will close in and slowly kill me."

"No, they won't. Don't worry, Videl. You'll stay alive as long as I'm here to protect you." He transformed into a Super Saiyan and rushed toward Frieza. Frieza spiraled toward the corner.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha!"

Frieza jumped, evading Gohan's attack. He appeared behind the Saiyan and attempted to knee him in the back, but Gohan spun around and held Frieza's leg. Frieza was thrown through the wall.

"Hang on, Videl. I'll be back." Gohan said before he blasted off to Frieza.

Videl smiled warmly. "Gohan... Do you really feel the same way I do? But... why didn't you come earlier?" She shook her head. "No matter what happens, Gohan, I will always love you."

Five minutes had passed.

-**Capsule Corp**-

"When I think about it, I feel guilty." Yamcha confessed.

"Think about what?" Puar asked.

"Even when I asked her out, she was probably in love with Gohan. I feel guilty that I go between them even though I didn't intend to."

"It's OK, Yamcha." Bulma spoke up. "We all know you're sorry. But I don't know about Chichi..."

-**Gohan**-

Gohan shot another Kamehemeha wave at Frieza. The evil tyrant was thrown aside like a ragdoll. Gohan threw him up and shot several energy blasts in the air. They all hit their target.

Frieza fell to the floor. "How did you get so powerful?" He growled.

"Taking someone's girlfriend while they're having an important conversation will do the trick. Say goodbye, Frieza."

Frieza screamed one last time as Gohan blasted him with a finishing move. Frieza had finally been defeated.

"Gohan!" Videl suddenly yelled.

Gohan jerked his head and immediately started to fly to her.

The electric bars were enclosing in on her.

* * *

One more chapter to go! Get ready for it, guys! 


	20. Aftermath

This is it, guys! The final chapter. But never fear! There is a sequel in the works. Enjoy!

* * *

**"Triple Threat"  
Chapter 20: "Aftermath"**

Gohan tried to pull the bars outward but that didn't work. They didn't even bend. "Don't worry, Videl. I'll find a way to get you out of there." He looked around the room and saw a giant computer on the left wall. _Well, it's worth a try._ He pressed all the buttons. One of them had to stop the electric bars and he was going to find it.

The bars stopped centimeters from Videl's face and disappeared. She fell onto the floor and Gohan quickly caught her. "Videl... Videl, come on, wake up. Please, Videl."

"Gohan..." Her eyes slowly opened.

The computer suddenly said sent out an urgent message: _**You have activated the self destruct sequence. I will self destruct in 60 seconds.**_

"What!" Gohan pulled Videl onto his back and and flew out of the building as fast as he could possibly go.

"Videl, are you OK?" Gohan asked. Below them, the building exploded and seven orange balls shot from the flames.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But, Gohan... why'd you come for me?"

"Why did I come for you?" Gohan repeated, confused.

Videl nodded, trying to hide possible disappointment. "It is true, isn't it? That you-"

"That I don't love you? Videl, that's why I came for you. Because I do... I do love you." Gohan smiled.

She gasped. She wasn't expecting that, even though she was hoping. "I didn't know, Gohan... I guess I thought that because you didn't stop Frieza, but I didn't stop to think that you might be too stunned to react when I said that. How... did the others take it?"

"Oh, they want you back. They don't know I left to rescue you, though."

-**Two hours later**-

Two hours later, they landed at Capsule Corp. They were greeted by hugs from everybody except Vegeta and Piccolo.

Piccolo smiled slightly at Gohan's return.

"What happened to Frieza, Gohan?" Bulma asked.

"Dead. He's gone."

"Good riddance!" Chichi yelled triumphantly. "You defeated your uncle, Frieza and even Cell. We didn't even need your father."

Everyone became quiet at that comment.

"So, this is what you two have been doing for the past 2 days." A voice came from the doorway. It was Erasa. Sharpner was behind her.

"Erasa! Sharpner! What are you doing here?" Videl ran up to them, happy to see some old faces.

"We came to bring you the work you missed at school. We went to Gohan's house, but saw a note saying everyone was at Capsule Corp." Erasa smirked. "But it seems you haven't missed out on anything here. So, you and Gohan are an item now?"

"Go ahead, Videl." Sharpner spoke. "You've had your eyes on Gohan ever since Saiyaman showed up. How a strong fighter can fall for a nerd I don't know."

Videl smiled and walked over to Yamcha. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For getting me involved. If you hadn't asked me out, Saiyaman would never have followed us." She winked at Gohan. "Then he wouldn't have been captured and none of this would'nt have happened. I mean, who would've thought going into a sewer and getting your toes crushed by a full blooded saiyan would lead to this?

"I would." Bulma answered. "If you even meet someone who knows Goku, your life changes."

"I second that." Chichi added.

"Videl, we all have very different stories as to how we got into Goku's group." Bulma continued. "Look at Piccolo and Vegeta. They used to want him dead. Eighteen, too, for that matter."

"I remember that story. Gohan told me about Dr. Gero and the androids. He also told me about Cell and Frieza."

"But Gohan would only be 11 when Cell came..." Erasa realized.

"Videl!" Gohan yelled sharply.

"Uh.. Uh, I-I meant he told me a fictional story about Cell. Why would Gohan be at the Cell Games?"

"That reminds me. You liked the Golden Warrior at the Cell Games. So you like three guys at one time, Videl? The Golden Warrior, Saiyaman, and Gohan? Aren't you scared she'll leave you for one of the others, Gohan?"

Gohan smiled. "She can leave me for them any day. I wouldn't care."

Erasa and Sharpner hung their mouths in disbelief. Everyone else laughed.

* * *

So, how'd you like it? Keep a lookout on my profile for updates about the sequel! 


End file.
